


Строительное искусство

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, New Avengers Vol. 1 (2004)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони украшает Башню Мстителей к первому Рождеству новой команды, и Стив выбирает себе очень удачное место. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Строительное искусство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Architecture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831282) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Для моей любимой беты, Komissar. :)
> 
> Маленький комментарий к работе:  
> Хронологически эта история относится к периоду старых Новых Мстителей. После знаменитой сцены на Хелликарьере, когда Стив уговаривает Тони собрать новую команду и переезда Мстителей в Башню.  
> И принято считать, что это одна из оптимальных точек канона, когда надо сводить героев: уж очень говорящие сцены попадаются в этой линейке. :-D  
> Фон событий таков: после срыва Ванды команда распадается, и происходит это при очень трагических обстоятельствах. Какое-то время герои находятся в свободном плаванье, но потом происходит БОЛЬШОЙ БАРАБУМ, в устранении последствий которого, не сговариваясь, принимают участие и Железный Человек, и Капитан Америка. Стив полагает, что это знак судьбы и уговаривает Тони собрать новую команду. Пусть и не без сомнений, Тони решается на эту авантюру и предлагает для штаб-квартиры свою Башню, так как Особняк Мстителей разрушен, и у него пока нет возможности его восстановить.  
> Новые Мстители в некотором роде являются образцовым примером "команды-семьи", и действительно поначалу это очень добрый и теплый ран, в котором отношениям между героями уделяется внимания не меньше, чем собственно сюжету.  
> Почти точное указание на время событий дает возможность с достаточно большой долей вероятности сделать предположение относительно того, какую именно внешность героя держал в голове автор фанфика.

В одной руке у Тони омела, в другой — рулончик скотча, а в зубах зажаты ножницы. Он нацелился и готов. Ну, ладно, может быть, ему не помешала бы еще третья рука, но в целом готов.

Еще он примерно в двадцати футах над полом.

Башня Мстителей будет празднично украшена, даже если ему придется ради этого убиться.

Он и так любит Рождество, но кажется особенно важным, что в этом году — первом с новой командой, первом, когда они встречают праздник в Башне, а не Особняке — вроде бы, все в сборе. В Особняке они провели годы, и там было удобно. Уютно. Достаточно места для елки, из-под веток которой виднелись подарки для каждого от каждого. На окнах стояли свечи. Лучше всего было, когда Ханука выпадала на дату, не очень далекую от Рождества; когда Максимовы были в команде, они зажигали менору*, и это всегда было незабываемо и ярко. Тони оглядывал комнату, наполненную членами команды, его друзьями, и думал: «Это наш дом».

Возможно, Башня Мстителей и является выдающимся шедевром строительного искусства, но ее еще трудно воспринимать как дом. Совсем не то, что было с Особняком.  
Вот почему он торчит под потолком в реактивных ботинках, развешивая омелы.

Один из недостатков ультра-современной планировки заключается в том, что в жилой части дома, в общем-то, не так уж много дверей. Тони принял волевое решение, что кирпичные стены, окружающие зону с диванами, достаточно похожи на дверные проемы, чтобы таковыми считаться — по крайней мере, для омелы. И вот уже пять минут он аккуратно продвигается от одной условной отметки на потолке к другой. Скотч — ножницы — отрезать — прицепить омелу. Повторить.

— Приветик, — слышится голос Стива на двадцать футов ниже.

— Мфм, — отвечает Тони, потому что в зубах ножницы, а руки заняты. Вероятно, стоило пересмотреть алгоритм действий.

Десять секунд спустя он догадывается прилепить ножницы к потолку. Хотя бы рот теперь свободен. Смотрит вниз: Стив не в униформе. На нем симпатичный темный свитер. Не один из тех праздничных уродцев, которые Тони упорно ему дарит. Он выглядит... очень хорошо. Но это же Стив. Не трудно угадать, как он будет выглядеть.

— Приветик, Стив, — говорит, наконец, Тони. — Тебе нравятся украшения?

Стив оглядывается на дверь, в которую вошел, — она уже украшена омелой благодаря Питеру: веточки прилеплены паутиной очень, очень тщательно. Затем вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на фотографию, висящую над диваном; когда они переехали, там было изображение Стива во время битвы — чешуйчатая кольчуга, сияющая на солнце, и все такое. Сейчас на стене по-прежнему кадр со Стивом — не стоит и говорить о том, что у Тони есть свои причуды в вопросах дизайна интерьера — но трехлетней давности. В тот год Мстители устроили самую, наверное, масштабную в истории человечества битву снежками. На фотографии запечатлен Стив в шляпе Санты, слегка съехавшей набок. Нос покраснел от холода, на плечах, обтянутых невзрачным свитером с рождественской тематикой, тает снег. Он широко улыбается Тони, который снимает.

Стив приподнимает бровь.

— Очень... по сезону.

— Рад, что ты так считаешь, — откликается Тони, прицепляя на уже подготовленные куски скотча еще несколько веточек омелы. Стив облокачивается на кирпичную кладку и наблюдает за ним.

— Ты настроен ее там оставить, так ведь? Она там приживется.

— Так и задумано, — отвечает Тони. — Влюбленные парочки оценят. У нас всегда будет праздничное настроение, а еще - легитимный повод для поцелуев**, и так до... пожалуй, до июля. А потом твой День Рождения. Еще больше праздничной радости.

Стив ухмыляется.

— Да. Конечно.

— Я правда хочу, чтобы Башня стала для команды домом, — Тони немного неловко это произносить — получается слишком откровенно, чересчур честно; это слегка смущает. Стив мог бы сказать что-то подобное. Он всегда говорит, что думает, живет с душой нараспашку. И не то чтобы Тони не эмоционален сам, просто почему-то ему кажется, что не стоит быть настолько открытым.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — говорит Стив тихо. — Но знаешь, нам и так заметно, как ты о нас заботишься. Это наш дом. И тебе не обязательно... особенно уж напрягаться, если ты, конечно, сам этого не хочешь. Мы... Мы уже и так чувствуем себя любимыми.

Тони слегка покачивается, чуть отталкиваясь в воздухе, чтобы повесить омелу. Дело в любви, да. Он просто... просто не хотел говорить это. Словно, будучи произнесенными, слова обретут реальность, и это станет возможным у него отобрать. Судьба свела их вместе, сказал Стив в тот день на Хелликарьере, а он хочет удержать их вместе, сколько сможет. Свою команду. Свою и Стива.

Он закончил с омелами и медленно садится, опускаясь на пол. Стив все еще стоит, прислонившись к кирпичной стене, и слегка ему улыбается - почти застенчиво. Смешинка прячется в уголке его рта. «Дай-ка я расскажу тебе о счастье», — словно говорит он всем своим видом.

— Ну, — начинает Тони, и слова застревают в горле, ведь он не то чтобы умеет говорить о своих эмоциях. — Я просто рад, что ты... что ты так чувствуешь, да.

— Мы все. Мы... Я правда так чувствую, — отвечает Стив, и в его голосе звучат нотки, которых Тони раньше не слышал — что-то теплое, несущее в себе обещание.  
Когда Тони делает шаг в сторону, чтобы взять коробку с украшениями, Стив тянется, ловит его за руку и поднимает на него взгляд. Многозначительный.

— Тони, - говорит он. — Ты знаешь, а мы под омелой.

Стив никогда не участвовал в играх с поцелуйчиками, ему это не очень нравится; на долю секунды Тони задумывается, в какой именно момент бравый Капитан собирается пойти на попятную, как он планирует из всего этого выпутываться. Потом Тони понимает, что Стив стоял там, под омелой, все то время, пока он ее вешал. Ждал, когда спустится. Ждал, чтобы сделать это.

Его глаза распахнуты, в них любопытство, губы слегка разомкнуты, и Тони не может отвести взгляд. Он не хочет отводить взгляд. Дыхание Стива теплое, и когда их губы встречаются, Стив целует его медленно, мягко и нежно. Он обнимает Тони, аккуратно его сжимает, словно Тони — это что-то безгранично драгоценное.

Они делают паузу между поцелуями, и Тони чувствует, как меняется его мир. Вот что они значат друг для друга. Если появление новой команды было предопределено, если Новые Мстители — результат провидения, тогда это — то, что судьба приготовила для него. Они всегда к этому шли.

Стив целует его еще раз, почти невесомо, лишь самую капельку пробует на вкус. В этом поцелуе обещание, намек на то, что их ждет впереди.

— Итак, — говорит Стив, чуть отодвигаясь, но продолжая его обнимать. — Что еще планируешь?

Словно он тут внезапно появился, словно и не целовал только что Тони впервые в жизни. Будто они все те же люди, просто теперь поцеловавшиеся. И он улыбается.

— А... — отвечает Тони. Он гений. Он идиот. — Хм. Я. А. Что там есть в коробке? Гирлянда? По-моему, там несколько гирлянд с фонариками.

— Я помогу тебе их повесить, — предлагает Стив. — А потом поцелую тебя снова, если ты этого хочешь.

— Хочу, — говорит Тони. — Очень хочу.

Стив продолжает обнимать его, в груди разливается радостное тепло; и Тони знает: вот он — его дом.

* [url=https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CC%E5%ED%EE%F0%E0]Менора[/url] - золотой семисвечник.  
** Существует традиция, согласно которой оказавшиеся под омелой в Рождерство должны поцеловаться. :)  
Собственно, за этим ее и вешают; и Тони, обклеивший веточками все подряд, очень коварен. :)


End file.
